1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a composition containing a dispersion of hollow polymeric, acrylate, infusible, inherently tacky, elastomeric, solventdispersible, solvent-insoluble microspheres and a soluble macromonomer-containing copolymer, and to their use as sprayable repositionable pressure-sensitive adhesives.